The present invention pertains generally to organic synthesis and in particular to a free radical catalysis of an emulsion-polymerization of olefin.
Throughout the disclosure several terms are repeatedly recited. These terms are now defined for convenience. Olefins are used in the usual sense, i.e., compounds having ethylenic unsaturation (double bond). Vinyls refer to compounds having the moiety: --CH:CH.sub.2. A micell is an electrically charged colloidal particle or ion, consisting of oriented molecules. The letters, cmc, refer to the critical micell concentration which is the concentration at which molecules aggregate to form a micell.
Previous catalysts for polymerizing olefins include azobisnitrile compounds, peroxides, persulfates, and the redox type of catalysts, e.g., the combination of a persulfate and bisulfite. Techniques which have been used include the utilization of a catalyst and heat, and photopolymerization. These previous catalysts and techniques for polymerization of olefins had one or more drawbacks. If a high temperature were used, the resulting polymers had a low molecular weight and the cost heating was an added expense. Some of the catalysts were highly combustible and explosive. Others required large quantities to be used and/or were expensive.